La Liga de la Justicia según la Visión de Zack Snyder
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: Ficción de un aficionado a la visión de Zack Snyder, la cual intentará acercarse a lo que tenía planeado hacer Zack Snyder con el Universo DC. Esta historia intentará arreglar lo que destruyó Warner y Josh Whedon. Justice!
1. Prólogo

Creo que ya se sabe de mi afición a DC Comics, amo su universo y todo lo que ha construido, sé que no soy ningún ilustrado en DC pero al menos intento profundizar en su universo. Como todos saben Ben Affleck ya no es Batman, lo cual me puso triste porque amaba a su Batman y,sí , amaba la visión de Zack Snyder. Sí, me gusto Man of Steel y Batman V Superman las considero excelentes peliculas y mucho mejores que las peliculas de Marvel. Sé que Snyder esta de vuelta al DC World pero ya no tiene el control creativo por lo que su vision esta inacabada , y eso me entristece, ya que Warner ha desperdiciado la oportunidad de crear un universo interesante solo para conseguir dinero facil y cagarla con Josh Whedon. Por lo que, pensando me dije ¿ y por que no continuaba su vision en formato narrado? Pienso que le estaria haciendo honra a su vision y a Ben Affleck. Espero que os guste esta saga que tengo planeado hacer. Que sea lo que la Presencia quiera.

PD: sé que tengo que actualizar las historias de Izuku-verse, tranquilos, dadme algo de tiempo y sacare otro capitulo. Respecto a Bat-Deku, pienso crear un universo basado en él, eso se habra notado por el futuro post-apocaliptico que escribi. Sí, en mi Bat-Deku-verse habra Justice League pero eso es para mas tarde. Izuku todavia le falata adquirir mas experiencia.

Respecto al Izuku Constantine pues no lo tengo muy claro, tengo una vaga idea de la trama, solo dire que aparecera Lucifer y cierto antocristo. Adiós.


	2. Impotencia

Me acuerdo de esos días en los que nuestra única preocupación eran los conflictos en Oriente Medio, la corrupción y el crimen organizado. No teníamos la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba, con nosotros mismos nos bastabamos.

Los criminales se armaban y alborotaban las calles, y los policías los detenían, bueno, al menos eso era hace 20 años. Podría decirse que todo empezó a cambiar con la llegada de cierto vigilante nocturno. El Murciélago de Gotham. Batman.

Yo era más joven, apenas tenía canas. Gotham en ese momento estaba gobernada entre las sombras por los Maroni. La Familia Maroni era la mafia principal en Gotham, ellos tenían comprados a varios oficiales como a Loeb o a Flass, los cuales se encargaban de proteger y encubrir sus crímenes. Nadie tenía el coraje de hacerles frente, todos estaban comprados por su sucio dinero... Era joven, tal vez soñador, buscaba la creación de un mundo mejor, un mundo que respetará las leyes, un mundo dónde el malo era encarcelado. Me transfirieron de Chicago a Gotham, mi primera impresion al ver por primera vez la ciudad mientras viajaba por un abarrotado tren no fue muy buena. El cielo gris bañaba la ciudad, dandole cierto toque de apatía y muerte, era una ciudad sin vida, no había empresas millonarias o algo por el estilo que diera a la ciudad una imagen de progreso, no, solo había en ella unas pocas empresas; entre ellas destacaba Wayne Inc.

Los Wayne eran, por así decirlo, los reyes de Gotham. Decir el apellido Wayne era cómo nombrar al mismísimo Dios; una familia que llevaba siglos asentada en la ciudad, su fortuna era inmensa, su origen se databa junto al ferrocarril y al comercio con los franceses. De esa poderosa familia solosolo quedaba un miembro, el joven playboy Bruce Wayne.

No hace falta que diga sobre su pasado, es algo que todos sabemos; huérfano, pobre chico, ver a sus padres ser asesinados delante de él... Puede que esa sea la razón por la que es un mujeriego empedernido, tal vez sienta un vacío profundo y lo quiera aliviar con... Damas de compañia.

Pisar el suelo de Gotham tampoco fue una experiencia muy amena, me sentía agobiado por la presencia de tanta gente, ni siquiera la bienvenida del detective Flass. A primeras vistas, era un tipo despreocupado y que iba a su bola, no sentía nada extraño al estar en la estación de tren, ese ambiente para él ya le resultaría familiar...

 _Bienvenido a Gotham, Jimmy. No es tan mala como parece especialmente si eres poli... Gotham es un chollo para los polis._

Pensaba que solo trataba de calmarme pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta que no. Bueno, mas bien fue en el primer día en que vi lo sucia que era Gotham. Tan solo ver la libertad que se tomaba Flass con la gente o por la charla que tuve con el Comisionado Loeb pude ver como era el cuerpo de ley.

Pasaban los días e intentaba cocontahiar algo de justicia en mis compañeros pero ellos no me hacían caso, ser policía en Gotham era un chiste. Tuve charlas por parte de Flass, él quería que yo "encajará", yo solo le ignoraba. El precio de mi desprecio fue una terrible golpiza, cada goloe que me daban los matones de Flass me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa. Estaba solo en esta ciudad. No podía cambiar esta ciudad con sermones al cuerpo de policía, no, debia encerrar a los que estaban tras las sombras... Ellos debian compadecer ante un juez. La ley debía castigarlos.

Fue un completo fracaso. No pude incriminar a los Maroni ni a los corruptos.

Todos estaban confabulados, era imposible hacerles pagar por el sufrimiento de Gotham. Era el hazmerreir, era un maldito saco de boxeo ambulante. Intentaba llamar a testigos, abrir expedientes pero nada. No podía hacer nada. Estaba impotente. Mi mujer y mi hija vivirían en esta putrida ciudad.

A veces rezaba a lo que haya allá arriba para que por fin hubiera justicia, hasta que sí, llego alguien como respuesta a mis oraciones. No era un ángel, no era un policía, no era ningun político... Era un antisistema, un forajido, era la señal de mi fracaso. Un recordatorio andante que mostraba mi impotencia. Batman.

El Murciélago de Gotham emergio de los lamentos de Gotham. Él era un solo hombre pero a la vez no, era inhumano lo que hacía. El quería traer justicia pero lo hacía al margen de la ley, cada noche él castigaba a los criminales. !Él era capaz de luchar contra una mafia entera! Él era sobrehumano.

Los criminales lo temían. Flass lo temia. Loeb lo temía. Falcone lo temia. El crimen temia a Batman.

La gente empezaba a ver a Batman como una inspiración, alguien en quien confiar, eso me hacía sentie horrible. Batman hacía mejor el trabajo de la policía, él me hacía sentir un inútil. Pero pasaban los días y acepté mi derrota, acepté que yo era un fracasado y que Batman no era un delincuente, él era lo que esta ciudad necesitaba. No era ninguna amenaza. El se convirtió en un aliado, en un amigo. Cada vez que enciendo la BatSeñal sé que él acudirá y hara lo que yo jamás podría hacer.

Pasaba el tiempo y ya Falcone ni Maroni eran una amenaza, todo comenzó a cambiar. Llegaban criminales enmascarados que tenían la inteligencia para destruir la ciudad, llegaron a nacer en Gotham los primeros metahumanos, metahumanos delincuentes.

Enigma, el Pinguino, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, el Sombrerero Loco, Bane, etc. Con la llegada de estos enfermos, me daba cuenta cada vez más de mi impotencia. No podía contra las estrategias de Enigma, no podía contra el poder de Bane, no podía contra el conteol mental del Sombrerero. Solo era un policía corriente que llevaba pistola, con eso no podía hacer nada.

Pero aún así, Batman fue capaz de encerrarlos en Arkham Asylum. Pasan los años y la vida nunca deja de sorprenderme... Creo que todos saben a lo que me refiero. Superman.

La llegada del kryptoniano ha marcado un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad. Solo somos una moto de polvo, una mota que por el más minimo soplo de arriba moriremos... No somos nada.

Hombres que caen del cielo. Dioses entre nosotros. Todo ha cambiado. Esa impotencia... Es cuestion de tiempo que llegue una amenaza aún peor, eso es lo que me ha enseñado Gotham.

Para Batman esto será un shock, si algo sé, es que él se cree Atlas e intenta hacerlo todo por sí mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, él no es un dios, él no posee superfuerza, supervelocidad, vuelo o lo que sea, él es solo un hombre. Un hombre que haga lo que haga no siempre saldra bien. Siempre llegará tarde y eso le afecya. Él ha sufrido bastante... Su Robin murió asesinado... Gente inocente murió por su impotencia...

Estos ultimos meses Batman ha estado más agresivo y violento, ahora marca a los criminales. Me lleguan expedientes para que lo arreste pero es una pérdida de tiempo, lo de Metropolis le ha afectado y ahora busca ser más eficiente. Ojalá no cometa alguna locura pero aún así le conozco, solo espero que esto se calme de una vez y que volvamos a los viejos tiempos.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Si es asi dejad un comentario. Si teneis alguna duda habladme por insta, black_dalek485 o Adios**


End file.
